Love Shack
Love Shack Lyrics Roderick: If you see a faded sign at the side of the road that says "15 miles to the Amber: Love Shack" Love Shack, yeah, yeah I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway Amber with Courteney and Candy: Lookin' for the love getaway Headed for the love getaway Roderick (Amber with Courteney and Candy): I got me a car, it's as (Love getaway) big as a whale And we're headin' on down to the (Love getaway) Love Shack I got me a Chrysler, it (Love getaway) seats about 20 So hurry up and bring your jukebox money Amber, Courteney and Candy: The love shack is a little old place where we can get together Love Shack, baby (Roderick: a-Love Shack, baby) Love Shack, baby, Love Shack Love Shack, baby, Love Shack Love Shack, baby, Love Shack (Roderick:'Love, baby, that's where it's at) Love Shack, baby, Love Shack ('Roderick:'''Love, baby, that's where it's at) '''Jeremy: Sign says (woo) "Stay away, fools" 'Cause love rules at the Love Shack Well, it's set way back in the middle of a field Roderick: Just a funky old shack and I gotta get back Candy: Glitter on the mattress Courteney: Glitter on the highway Georgia: Glitter on the front porch Amber: Glitter on the highway Amber, Courteney and Candy The Love Shack is a little old place where we can get together Love Shack, baby (Jeremy:'''Love Shack, baby) Love Shack, that's where it's at Love Shack, that's where it's at '''Roderick: Huggin' and a-kissin' Dancin' and a-lovin' Wearin' next to nothin' 'Cause it's hot as an oven The whole shack shimmies Yeah, the whole shack shimmies The whole shack shimmies when everybody's Movin' around and around and around and around Courteney, Candy and Jeremy: Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin', baby (Roderick:'Folks linin' up outside just to get down) Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin', baby ('Roderick:'''Funky little shack Funky little shack) '''Jeremy: Hop in my Chrysler, it's as big as a whale and it's about to set sail I got me a car, like, it seats about 20 So come on and bring your jukebox money Amber with Courteney and Candy The Love Shack is a little old place (Amber: a little old place) where we can get together Love Shack, baby (Jeremy:'a-Love Shack, baby) ('Amber: oh oh) Love Shack, baby, Love Shack Love Shack, baby, Love Shack Love Shack, baby, Love Shack (Jeremy:'Love, baby, that's where it's at, yeah) Love Shack, baby, Love Shack ('Jeremy:'''Love, baby, that's where it's at) '''Courteney and Candy (Roderick): Bang, bang, bang, on the door, baby (Knock a little louder, baby) Bang, bang, bang, on the door, baby (I can't hear you) Bang, bang, bang, on the door, baby (Knock a little louder, sugar) Bang, bang, bang, on the door, baby (I can't hear you) Bang, bang, bang, on the door, baby (Knock a little louder) Bang, bang, bang, on the door, baby Bang, bang (On the door, baby) Bang, bang (On the door) Bang, bang (On the door, baby) Bang, bang Roderick: Your what? Jeremy: Tin roof, rusted Amber: Love Shack! Courteney and Candy (Roderick): Love Shack, baby, Love Shack Love Shack, baby, Love Shack (Love, baby, that's where it's at, yeah) Love Shack, baby, Love Shack (Love, baby, that's where it's at) Love, baby, Love Shack Huggin' and a-kissin', Dancin' and a-lovin' At the Love Shack Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs